


Faithful Loyalty

by sakurasake



Category: The Avengers (2012), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle found the severely injured Loki and brought him home. The vampire figured that if Jasper could change, then so could Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Loki

Title: Faithful Loyalty  
Author: Me  
Fandom: The Avengers/Twilight  
Pairing: Loki/OC  
Summary: Carlisle found the severely injured Loki and brought him home. The vampire figured that if Jasper could change, then so could Loki.  
…  
Prologue:

 

Bella survived the birth of her and Edward's twins, much to Edward's many thanks. Bella mumbled something about her great-great-great grand mother. Renesmee Carlie and Vera Rosalie were beautiful. Renesmee was tallish and slender, like her father. Vera was petite and curvy, like her mother. Renesmee had wavy bronze hair, where Vera's was...oddly enough...wild curls like Victoria's. Well, not exactly like them, but Victoria's hair was the only comparison that any of them had. Carlisle, having a rare moment of showing his 'human' age, had snorted and said that they obviously never watched Doctor Who.

The twins were so alike and so different that it was scary. Renesmee was like her mother and loved books, like her father she loved the piano. Vera was like Emmett and loved video games and computers, like Rosalie and loved cars and clothes. Renesmee would go out in the garden with Esme, where Vera would stay inside with Carlisle, shut up in his study, and watch Doctor Who and Merlin and Torchwood. When the two of them were together, he'd use his English accent, which Vera ended up 'inheriting'. Much to everyone's eternal amusement.

“What are you looking at?”  
Vera looked back over her shoulder to see her twin, before she turned back to the computer.

“I'm contemplating getting a special version of the Seductive Samurai costume made,” Vera confessed.  
Renesmee came up behind her sister, leaning forward and putting an arm around her, leaning one bronze head against the other. Vera raised her hand and put it over her twin's clasped hands that rested at her collarbone. Just when Vera went to click on the special order form, her door came slamming open. Renesmee stood up straight and Vera turned to see Esme standing there.

“You girls are needed in the infirmary,” She panted needlessly, something that always amused the twins.

 

Esme let the girls in and saw Emmett and Jasper struggling with the man that Carlisle had brought home with him, his injuries obvious. Renesmee stayed at the door and Vera made herself the center of the injured man's attention, which they noticed stopped the man's struggling. Vera walked up and put a gentle hand on his chest, using just enough strength to make him lay back down.

“Grandfather cannot help you if you are not still,” She spoke softly, the man almost entranced by the very sound of her voice.  
Loki had no idea what to make of the creatures. They were beautiful and cold as ice. But this one, the one with the voice like a million tiny fairy chimes, was like a goddess. Red tinted bronze hair, skin pale as milk and soft as silk, eyes like dark golden rich honey wine.  
…  
Music:

1) Night Of The Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars  
2) Rock You Like A Hurricane by The Veronicas  
3) Black Betty by Spiderbait  
4) You Spin Me Round Like A Record by Dope  
5) Furiously Dangerous by Ludacris


	2. Life for Loki in Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme enjoys taking care of him. He finds that Nessie is Tony Stark's height. Takes a liking to Esme's Sweet Tea. Finds out that Vera has a crush on him and goes to a barbecue at First Beach.

Chapter One:

 

It was a few days before Loki was well enough to get up and move around. And even then, he had to have help, though he suspected that Esme didn't mind it any. She knew full well that he was old enough to be her grandfather, and then some, but she still treated him like one of the children. Since Renesmee had a room with Jacob, Esme and Carlisle put him in Vera's. He found himself rather at home with this vampires, one of the first breed of vampires as well. They were quite interesting creatures.

He was surprised to find out that his little goddess and her sister were half-breeds, even more surprised by how young their parents were physically. Their mother was not even 19 years of age and their father was 17 years of age physically. 

His funniest reaction was when he saw Jacob Black. He'd been fascinated by him. As it turned out, wolf shifters were created when Loki's son Fenris mated with a human woman before he'd grown as large as he was. And this Jacob was quite tender with Renesmee.

Renesmee was at least 5' 9 ½” (Tony Stark's height), but with a willowy body like his brother's mortal Jane. She had wavy hair like her mother, but it's color was her father's. Her eyes were exactly the same as her father's, as well.

But Vera was different. She seemed...bolder...than her sister. She was 5' 3” tall, with long red tinted bronze hair in bountious and riotous curls that fell down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful dark honey color, tinged just slightly gold (like his helmet). Her skin was attractively pale (like Rosalie's) and it was as soft as the softest silk of the whole of Asgard. Her lips were lush and tinged a cherry red. She had small, slender hands with delicate fingers. Long legs and a nice...

Loki shook the thoughts from his head and sipped the sweet tea that was given to him by Esme.

 

Up on Asgard, Frigga and Odin both let out a breath of relief that Loki was alive and well. They were surprised that he was found by a Cold One, almost ready to go and mount a rescue...until they saw how the coven cared for him and how Loki seemed entranced with the younger grand-daughter of the coven leader. They could also see how Thor was searching for his brother and hoped that he wouldn't be found too early.  
…  
“He likes you,” Nessie chuckled, laughing at her sister's expense.  
Vera glared at Nessie and stuck her pierced tongue out, “You're seeing things again, mojo girl.”  
A California blonde's vocabulary on a girl with an English accent? Rather funny to hear...or so Emmett had thought the first time. Nessie looked over her shoulder, at her father who was sitting with their mother in Nessie's bay window.

“Dad,” She whined, “tell V what Loki was thinking.”  
Edward would blush if he could, looking from his daughter's to going back to reading the book with Bella. Bella snickered at Edward's expense. She knew that he didn't want to say the potentially smutty thoughts that the mischief god could or would be thinking about their precious baby Vera.

“Dad,” Nessie whined again.  
“Renesmee,” Bella spoke, her voice soft, “don't torture your father. He honestly doesn't want to think about it, so please stop trying to make him.”  
Nessie pouted, but Bella didn't flinch. Both Vera and Edward were grateful, but for completely different reasons than the other. Edward didn't want to repeat Loki's thoughts. Not that he didn't find the budding devotion sweet and endearing, but Loki's thought were incredibly intense. Vera appreciated it because she didn't want to believe her sister about how Loki may possibly like her. So, to get away from it, Vera disappeared from the room while her sister tried to silently nag their father.

“Why wouldn't he like you?” Rosalie asked, looking at her sympathetically, but also like she was insane.  
Vera rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, throwing her arm over her face. She didn't know that her aunt and uncle had pushed Loki into the closet. Well, to be more accurate, Rosalie pushed both Emmett and Loki into the closet before she let Vera into the room.

“I'm a freak,” Vera said carefully.  
Rosalie snorted, “And he's an ice giant, princess,” She chuckled, “plus, he's hot. Looks like he'd be your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's love-child. Tall like Jasper with his green eyes,” Vera had forgotten that her Uncle's eyes were once green, “and he looks almost exactly like Alice but twice her size.”  
Vera cackled, Emmett snickering silently, while Loki was just confused. Emmett whispered 'just listen' to Loki and held the mischief god up so that he could peek out of the slats on the closet door.

“He is bloody hot, isn't he?” Vera moved her arm, cracking one eye open at her aunt.  
Rosalie chuckled and nodded, making Vera chuckle. Emmett was secure enough not to get jealous about it, Vera knew that much about her uncle.

“He's got great bloody legs, don't he?” Vera chuckle, “hands...” She gave an almost naughty chuckle, “wonder what he could do with those.”  
…  
Odin made sure that certain information (about Loki) made it to the Cullen house. IE: His measurements. Alice had Loki's wardrobe custom made, to be done by the time the guys were done building his room. Esme and Carlisle had started the addition to the house when Loki was sleeping. And a week later, everything was ready. The room was completely done in Midgard equivalent to his room on Asgard. Silks and satin in many shades of green, cream and gold. A solid cherry wood frame around diamond laced titanium. It was made to withstand a vampire, so it should survive Loki. There was even a balcony style 'terrace', complete with his own private ice bath (modified hot tub).

He looked in the walk-in closet and saw that everything was the same shades as his room. Black, greens, gold and cream. Even a new version of his armor, another thing built to withstand a vampire. There was an outfit set out for him, with a note: wear this and you will get Vera's attention. He slipped the clothing on and noticed that it fit his body perfectly.

 

Vera wanted to kill her aunt Alice. A pair of clear heels with green LEDs and black velvet...and a sexy gangster costume from Trashy. But with green instead of pink. And gold instead of silver and white. She put it on, before letting Rosalie style her hair into a classic 1920s look that Rosalie's mother wore once.

 

Edward wore a classic tux, complete with coat-tails. He was supposed to be a pianist. Bella had borrowed Alice's red flapper dress and a pair of Vera's red hoochie heels. Carlisle wore a pirate costume (authentic looking and everything). Esme wore a black and white Pirate costume (also from Trashy).

Emmett wore a pair of jeans and a red plaid shirt. Only Vera had got it. Clark Kent, circa Smallville. Rosalie wore a blue and white sexy baseball player costume from Trashy. Nessie wore a sexy Indian maiden costume from Trashy and Jacob wore something that one belonged to his ancestor Ephraim Black. Carlisle had even confirmed it as what the man had been wearing when he had met Ephraim.

But Loki? He was dressed as a modern gangster, to fit Vera's classic gangster girl look.  
…  
It was one of the few times that the Cullens were allowed on the Rez, regardless of the fact that Nessie was Jake's imprint. Edward was dressed as a pianist and Bella as his little singer. As bad a pun as that was. Jake was dressed as a chief and Nessie was his 'queen'. Loki was dressed as a mafia don and Vera his mafia Dona. Emmett was Smallville's version of Clark Kent and Rosalie was a baseball player. Carlisle and Esme were pirates. It was a costume birthday party for Billy. And the Cullens had brought the food.

The pack and elders watched as each of the Cullen males brought something out of the back of Vera's Escalade. It was three monster wild hogs, two elk bucks and a male deer. Their venom didn't affect the meat of the animal, so they saw it as a plus.

Four of the pack males (Paul, Jared, Quil and Seth) were dressed as gangster thugs and were starting to gravitate around Loki and Vera. Loki was stoic, silent and dangerous in Sam's opinion, and had a subtle hand at Vera's lower back as his Dona chatted with their thugs.

On Asgard, they managed to find a viewing mirror and were watching the party in amusement. Volstagg watched proudly as Loki helped the men unload an unordinary amount of alcohol out of the back of a truck. Sue and the elders' wives (and Emily) cooked the sides to go with the meat that was currently roasting on spits at First Beach.


End file.
